


Animal Impulses

by Lightofonesoul



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Episode: s01e08 Fromage, First Kiss, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, POV Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will is so confusing, Winston so cuute, dark Will a bit, hannibal is so sweet, introspective, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightofonesoul/pseuds/Lightofonesoul
Summary: "What if in Fromage Hannibal is there with Will? In front of that fireplace?""his eyes so calm and without a judgment, that push him to go closer to Hannibal.He feels so understood. He is aware of what he is doing but not enough to think about it."Thanks to the patience thatonekid-gotakunerd for beta!!





	Animal Impulses

_The title of the story is from_ the song _by[ IAMX ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmFM4S21Cjw)inspired me a lot_

 

 

What is the shape of the abyss? Of the shadows that swallow you from under the bed or when you fall into the dark hole?

The abyss can be also inside you.

Will asks himself what the type of pit he looks like, if it’s his own or the deer's eyes that take him to other places...

«Will.»

The voice wakes him, and he is standing in front of the fireplace, looking at the hole he did before, only a hole and nothing more.

He is still confused when he looks at Hannibal, and for a minute, Will thinks he is the "Hannibal" staring into his mind, but he remembers he called him.

«There's nothing here-- maybe it escaped, whatever it was.» He looks at the hole upside the fireplace, and Will sighs because he was sure he heard a "thing" like an animal trapped in there. There’d been a thumping like the rumor he has in his mind, so he’d broken the wall, but it's clear now there's nothing there.

He goes close to the chimney and brushes the outline of the hole.

«My brain plays little jokes.» He has a broken smile now because he's so nervous-- Graham feels so alone goes down into the darkness.

What's happened to him? Does he have a mental illness? He will be sent to the Bartholomew State Hospital and never get out, like one of his nightmares?

Would Jack to visit him? And Hannibal?

 

Suddenly, Hannibal takes his hand.

«Will, what's happened?»

And Will looks at his amber eyes, so confused. He likes this contact, and he doesn't ask what Hannibal means, since he looks at his hand and sees the blood-- only a bit on an abrasion on the knuckles.

He looks with a vacant stare because he doesn't remember, and he doesn't care after all. Hannibal says something, but Will can't hear him, only hears two words; _wall_ and _punch_ , because he's deep in his mind again.

He looks at the abyss in front of him and sees yellow eyes; they fix him, his head turning...

Is he alone? Is it an illusion?

«Will, stay with me. You're not alone, I'm here with you. Don't go, again.»

His soft tone saves him again, and Will knows he asked that question and not only thought it.

He reemerges and sees Hannibal's glance, looking at him as though he can read his mind, and probably in part, he can.

Anyway, it is his stare that "moves" something in Will, his eyes so calm and without a judgment, that push him to go closer to Hannibal.

He feels so understood. He is aware of what he is doing but not enough to think about it.

So, he fixes his eyes on Hannibal’s amber ones, a gold reflection from the chimney shining into his face and making him divine.

Will usually thought Hannibal was divine, when he was alone in his bedroom... and that moment is like a dream.

 

When Will is so close enough, he put his hands on his shoulders and kisses him.

An intense, slow kiss with the flame of desire because Hannibal holds him so tight that he can't breathe...but Will enjoys it.

He is trapped by emotions: a sound like a melody Will has never heard before. He feels a hurricane inside him, and he doesn't want to be leaves by him.

Will grasps Hannibal's shoulder because he is the rock, and his paddle into the storm. He concentrates on that kiss and on their lips touching, brushing. He pulls away from the thoughts on his minds and remains only with him: just two of them in a passionate hurricane-kiss.

 

Only when the kiss ends does Will realize what he did.

He shakes his head and laughs nervously.

_This can't be real!_

«Now you will truly think I'm crazy.»

«I would never think that about you. You are unique.»

Will knows Hannibal is trying to calm him down, and he doesn’t want him to feel guilty, but it's useless. Lecter calls his name, but Graham speaks again because he can't stop himself, and he needs to substitute his heart beating fast and that strange thing into his stomach.

«I... I think I did this for balance. Yes! I needed stability. It's a sort of thing you'd say, Hannibal, isn't it?»

He looks at him and something in his eyes shut down. Will can't say what it is but sees his eyes change color and become less dark.

«A grip instead of the chaos of your mind...yes, the common view.» His voice is atonic, but Will does not wonder why; he is still confused with himself.

 

Hannibal grasps his shoulders, and Will notices he is still trembling.

«Will.» He doesn't say other words, but Will understands what he wants to say, and his hands are so comfortable, so he doesn't dare to look at him and just follows his paddle.

Hannibal guides him into his armchair against the wall, and he sits.

Will meets Winston's eyes, looking at him softly, while Hannibal moves away from him. He comes back after a couple of minutes with medical instruments: disinfectant and gauze.

He doesn't say anything and kneels beside him. Will gives his hands to him, so he can treat them.

The disinfectant burns, but he doesn't move, concentrating on the innate delicate dance of gauze in Hannibal's hand. He enjoys that moment, and in the chill from that contact and from this, he remembers what's happened and why his hands have blood.

He was in the street, walking on it, and when he "awoke," he felt so afraid. He masqueraded it with anger, so Will went into a bar-- an anonymous one. He attempted to punch one stupid homophobic man he’d spoken to there, but he didn't. He just got out and punched the wall as hard as the flames he felt inside.

The wall became red like his hands.

Will doesn't remember other details, like how he had come back home...walked, probably.

«I remember what happened with my hands... I didn't hurt anyone, if that comforts you.«

«Will, I excluded that possibility already. I just worried about your welfare; it’s this that’s important to me. You are important to me, only you.»

Hannibal leaves his hand, and Will feels empty. The sensation covers him, and he wonders why, again.

«I want to make a cup of chamomile, to calm you.» Hannibal says while he stands up and goes to the kitchen.

The dogs greet him with barking, and Will smirks.

 

«Up, on the right shelf.»

Hannibal searches there but finds nothing.

«I see it's not your favorite thing.»

Will laughs at that, and like a nerve flattening after a massage, the tension fades away because Hannibal smiles too.

«But...» he shows him the packet of chamomile-- the only one there is, like a trophy, and Will smiles again.

It’s normal to feel attraction for your psychiatrist, very common, a “transfer effect” it’s called, but Will passed that line. He confirms how he looks at him with reclined head: he looks at his hands and explores every detail of his face.

Will likes his cheekbones, those amber eyes with shades of gold, and that face forged like a Nordic God...he finds him attractive, and a warmth wrapping his stomach confirms that.

He never thought to kiss him, but he often desires more contact with him. Hannibal touched him but only a shoulder and nothing more... He deleted even the dreams he had where Hannibal hugged him or well, erotic things because Will thought it was the transfer effect again.

Graham considered that because he connected with psychological results: he wanted parts of Hannibal's personality, and it was in fact true.

His calm and grace, for example, Will wants to have, too.

But now he knows he was wrong, for he looks at him like he is a piece of art and thinks he wants to find out every shades and color of him; he knows there is more. When his eyes go to his lips, and Will licks his, he understands he is attracted to him.

 

An unknown desire, hidden from the daylight, but common his heart fills him. He feels that organ tighten and beat; it's the first time he feels alive. He feels real emotions, so much he can touch it.

And there, at the center of his emotions, Will sees his heart pulsing.

He feels embarrassed by this because it's clear now that it is not for the stability that he kissed him; it never had been.

Hannibal comes back and gives him the cup, but when Will grabs it, their fingers touch, and Will feels his blood pulsing in his veins.  His heart is beating so fast he can feel it in his ears and that's only for an involuntary touch...

He swallows when he meets his glance and looks elsewhere.

His eyes go to the flames in the fireplace, which rise, shining, and Will can feel Hannibal's gaze on him, observing him.

«I feel better now, thanks.» He doesn't know why he says that, if to convince Hannibal or himself. Will looks at him and finds amusement in his intense gaze.

Between them there has never been trivial chat, in fact, the previous words from Will die out like a flimsy flame. Now their part inverted because Will looks at him while Hannibal’s gaze is on the fire.

Hannibal, as usual, doesn't show his emotions, but Will can them feel under his skin like whispers...Lecter has two kinds of questions: irrational and emotional, and Graham knows he wants to be alone to think about it and maybe, he wants that, too.

Will doesn't know if they will speak about the kiss, if Hannibal will try to understand the reason or just set aside in his memory palace, and never talk about it again, not with him.

Winston suddenly comes close to them, and Hannibal brushes his fur and takes his face in his hand.

«Take care of your master, brave Winston, and I guarantee you a suitable reward.»

The dog seems to understand him, wagging his tail in a happy mood. Will looks at this scene with a sincere smile, and he feels a family smell like this is a domestic thing and Hannibal lived there with him.

A smell like a fireplace, good and elegant as the aftershave Hannibal uses. It’s so idyllic and calm: an image indelible for all time.

When Winston walk away, Hannibal looks at Will softly.

«I'm sorry Will, but I...»

«You have to go.» He interrupts him while Hannibal nods.

Will put the cup on the arm of armchair, so upset because he wants to ask so many things-- if something will change between them and many other questions. He doesn’t even have time to think about because Hannibal interrupts him with a touch on his hands, hot and full of meaning.

They look at each other so intensively, and neither of them looks elsewhere, even when Hannibal puts his hand to Will's face and caresses him.

«I want you to know I'm here for you, and if you're lost in the mist of your mind again or confused about yourself, I'm here.»

It is not necessary to see if Hannibal is sincere; his soft tone and his eyes are indicative of it, and Will knows he doesn't speak only as his psychiatric...but like something more.

The caress on his face is an unspoken word added by Hannibal: always.

 

Hannibal stands up, and when he puts his dark coat with innate elegance, Will calls his name. But when Hannibal looks at him, he doesn't know what to say.

Will feels a whisper in his heart and hot lips brushing, but he can’t say a word, so Hannibal says goodbye to him and goes out.

Only when Will hears the roar of Hannibal's car does a question come-- one he hadn’t thought of before. Its like he was under a spell with Hannibal present, and hadn’t been able to think.

Why had Hannibal kissed him back? He didn't have a reason... indulge a patient? Impossible. Curiosity? Or maybe...

His deer appears in front of him, and when Will looks into his eyes, he nods before fading away in a blink of his eyes.

Will feels again that warm sensation in his chest and goes to the window. He watches Hannibal's car drive away while that doubt blasts his mind, but a shadow of a smile covers his lips.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii ^_^ i just hope you like that version of Fromage, i asked to myself what if? And then Hannigram kiss, is inevitable XD  
> So i know why Bryan made Alana and Will kissed this is not against him or that kiss (i love him) but just my version 
> 
> Thanks to everyone will reading this! And if you want to leave a comment or feedback I've will be happy  
> i love you, fannibals


End file.
